Enchanted To Meet You
by Big White Room
Summary: One shots and two shots of soulmate!klaine fics. Based of the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Please send prompts if you have any, thank you! :


_Enchanted To Meet You_

_One shots/two shots about Klaine!soulmate fics. _

_Enchanted – Taylor Swift_

* * *

It was that time of year again. Every human had the initials of their soul mate and date they'll meet on the back of whatever hand they write with. The writing is written in the colour of gender your mate is. For Kurt, it's in blue ink written 'B A September 3rd.'

Santana forced Kurt and the girls to attend Puck's party to celebrate the end of summer. Every year Puck has this massive party where everyone in Lima attends. If you're lucky enough to get an invite. This year, Kurt was. He was rather shocked when at the end of last year Puck handed out everyone an invite in Glee because last year he didn't.

"Maybe you might find B here." Santana told Kurt noticing the way he looked at the mated couples kissing outside of Pucks' house as they waited for the door to be opened. Normally on this day Kurt stayed at home and invited Rachel over to watch The Sound of Music and Rent over again but then Rachel found Finn two years ago and no one dared to speak to him on today.

"WHATUP!" Puck yelled pushing them in the house holding a can of beer in the other. Rachel giggled at her friend and squeezed past Puck to find Mercedes and Tina.

"Kurt, put that down you're getting drunk." Mercedes scolded her best friend who was just raising his glass of Vodka to his lips.

He pouted. "Alcohol's my best friend…. You're my best friend…I understand if your jealous.." he trialed of with a dreamy look on his face

Mercedes bit her lip from laughing. "Fine, I'll let you of considering it's this day. But if you puke on me or faint, I won't be sorry." Kurt pouted again but drank more of his drink.

_Ten minutes later._

Mercedes turned to face Kurt but groaned in annoyance when he wasn't there. She quickly apologized to a few people as she pushed past.

"Hey, have you seen a smallish guy, bout 5'11 with brunette hair wearing white doc marten's?" she asked an Asian boy who was with a friend.

He shook his head. "Nope, sorry. But we're looking for our friend as well, maybe we could help each other?"

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah, that would be helpful. I'm Mercedes, by the way. What does your friend look like?"

"I'm Wes, that's David." David did a small wave. "Small, curly hair, hazel eyes. We're kind of worried about him, it's that time of year for him, you see."

Mercedes eyes went wide and asked, "Is he gay?"

"Yeah, actually he is." He said with a hint of confusion

Mercedes tried not to squeal. "Um. What is his soul mate's initials?" she asked as casual as possible.

"K H. Why, do you know him?" Wes asked with hope when Mercedes jumped up and down with excitement

She squealed and said, "My friend who's missing is called Kurt Hummel, and it's his time of the year _and_ he's gay! _And_ his soul mate's initials are B A. That's your friend, right?" she asked with excitement not taking any breaths.

Wes and David grinned at each other with wide eyes. "Yeah! That's him! Blaine Anderson. We kind of forced him out, he normally stays in his dorm watching Harry Potter. No one dares to talk to him." He shuddered like he had experience.

"He broke my hand." Says David remembering the time when he first met Blaine and accidently went to talk to him about his girlfriend. They didn't speak properly for a week.

Mercedes grinned. "That sounds like Kurt! Except, he watches musicals."

"Okay, let's go search the lovebirds!" They giggled and made their way through the crowd of people.

* * *

_Blaine_

_K H September 3__rd__. _

He sighed and curled up his left hand in a fist so he would stop looking at it. Blaine was bored, upset and alone. All he wanted to do was curl up in his king sized bed at Dalton and have a Harry Potter marathon.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard a magical laugh. Blaine glanced over to find a gorgeous small boy, (who was clearly drunk) fall over. Blaine's face broke into a smile as the boy rolled onto his back and giggled. He decided he must get to know him so he walked over to see if the boy needed help.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked staring in the eyes of the boy. They were beautiful. Were they blue? Grey? He didn't know.

He giggled. "You're tall." He stated making Blaine grin.

"Nah, I'm 5'8. You're just on the floor." They boy's eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Aw!" he heard and turned around to find Wes and David with a dark skinned girl looking extremely happy for some reason.

"Mercedes!" the mysterious boy cried. He jumped up and ran over to hug his friend giggling.

"Hey, boo." Mercedes stroked Kurt's hair and looked over to Blaine who was walking towards them.

They pulled away and Mercedes said, "I see you've met Blaine."

Kurt looked at her in confusion. "Who?" he asked

"The guy you were just talking to." Kurt's face lit up in realization.

"Oh! The tall one!" he turned to face Blaine and frowned. "Have you shrunk?" he asked in confusion making them all laugh.

"Blaine, can I see your hand?" Mercedes asked Blaine.

Blaine glared and showed her his right hand. "No, the other one." Mercedes said when she realized it was the wrong one.

"No." Blaine snapped hiding his hands. Wes held him still, earning a few punches from Blaine as David reached for his left hand.

"Ow!" Exclaimed David when Blaine clawed his hand when he held Blaine's up for Mercedes and Kurt to see.

"Blaine, you don't understand." Wes tried.

"Oh, I understand." Kurt blinked in shock at the sudden coldness in Blaine's tone.

When Kurt wasn't looking Mercedes reached his right hand and showed it to Blaine.

"B.A September 3rd. That is your name, right? Blaine Anderson. You're male. You're gay. It's September the 3rd."

Blaine stared at Kurt with a mixture of hope and disbelief written on his face.

"I don't believe you." He finally said. What are the odds of this beautiful boy being his soul mate? Sure, he has the same initials written on Kurt's hand but it was probably someone else.

David finally grabbed Blaine's hand and pushed it in front of Kurt's face. "Kurt, is that you?" he asked.

Kurt blinked. "Uh, yeah." Staring at Blaine's hand and Blaine's eyes finally met Kurt's.

Blaine hesitantly placed his hand on Kurt's right one and there was an instant glow. It was a glow of love. Kurt intertwined their hands and pulled Blaine into a soft but passionate kiss.

"Aw!" They heard Mercedes, Wes and David coo but smiled into the kiss.

A Latina girl came running into the hallway and shouted, "Mercedes! I found this guy-Oh." She glanced back and forth at Kurt and Blaine who were engrossed into the kiss and Mercedes who was taking a picture, and two guys who looked like they were recording.

"WANKY!" she shouted and the two separated staring at her in shock.

Santana smirked. "Who's this?" she asked Kurt with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Blaine." He replied panting softly.

"Uh huh. Why are you kissing him?" As if she didn't know. Hell, she liked embarrassing Kurt.

Kurt blushed. "He's my soul mate."

"Really." She stared at the two then started cheering earning a look of amusement from Blaine and his two friends. "I told you, Hummel! I _told_ you! HA! Rachel owes me $30."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You made a bet? With _Rachel_? Some friends you are." He scoffed.

"I'm surprised Wes and David didn't bet." Blaine eyed the two up who were looking at the floor with guilt.

"We made a joint bet with Jeff and Nick, they owe us $50 each." Wes fessed up with joy.

Santana sighed. "Well, I did find a bloke that you could have had a one night stand with…. But I guess I'll have to share him with Britt's."

Kurt's eyes went wide and said, "You can't be serious!"

She nodded. "You should know me by now, Hummel." Santana smirked as Kurt groaned and muttered something into Blaine who held him close.

"Wanky." She said smirking. "I'm off to find Brittany." She declared and skipped out of the hallway.

* * *

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter_

_Faking smiles, same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can is it was enchanting to meet you._

_Your eyes whispered, "have we met?" across the room, _

_Your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversations start, counter all your _

_Quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy _

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of the first one shot! Please review with a prompt if you have any you'd like to be seen done. Must be under the soul mate 'category' FYI, I'm British. so sorry if I don't get all the American spellings/words right, it's just natural.


End file.
